Les Âmes Miroirs
by Ramojeri
Summary: C'était une soirée ordinaire, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne reçoive ces quelques mots : " Tu retrouveras ton reflet..." quelques mots qui changeront tout... voila près de sept ans qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même, complet, sept ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son jumeau... et le voici de retour... Stuart Stilinski. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Alors voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment. J'ai vu le film Internship, et depuis, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Stuart comme un Stiles un peu introverti. L'idée de jumeau m'est venue, puis j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait déjà quelque bon travaux sur ce sujet, ce qui a d'autant plus ravivé mon envie d'écrire cette histoire.**

 **Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas une experte en Teen Wolf, je n'ai pas vue la série complète, je suis plus attirés par les fanfictions de cette série (Sterek principalement) Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les hypothétiques futures incohérences. Et si l'une ou l'un d'entre vous pouvait me mettre à la page concernant la/les meutes, parce que je suis complètement paumée de ce coté là. Je ne connais que très peu les autres loups/Kitsunes/Coyotes etc, je serais donc ravie d'avoir un petit résumée, puisque je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de rattraper mon retard sur la série pour le moment.**

 **Disclamer : Si la série ou les persos m'appartenaient, il y aurait bien plus de scènes Sterek, et bien plus de torses dénudés ^^ vous m'avez compris.**

 **Voila, je vous laisse à la lecture, j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience !**

 **XOXO**

* * *

Les âmes miroirs.

Chapitre 1

C'était un mercredi soir, la réunion hebdomadaire de la meute s'était peu à peu transformée en soirée glandage. Le loft était comme toujours animé. Scott disputait une partie de bras de fer endiablée contre Isaac, sous l'arbitrage de Liam. Lydia était sur le canapé près de Derek, tentant en vain de dérider ce dernier et sa tête de bougon. Et Stiles, Stiles lui avait investi la cuisine, cherchant dans le moindre recoin de quoi nourrir correctement une meute de loups, sans avoir à ouvrir un compte spécial pour le budget pizza, et par la suite pour les frais de traitement du diabète. Bien que, évidemment, aucun des loups n'était sujet au diabète. Ça n'était pas pour autant qu'ils devaient se nourrir de graisse à longueur de journée. Il trouva donc, comme un trésor caché, deux courgettes et une botte de carottes pas trop abîmées dans le fond du frigo. Alors Derek mangeait des légumes... voilà une chose étonnante. Savait-il cuisiner ? Stiles n'en savait rien, et ne préférait pas poser la question à Mr Grincheux, il tenait à sa colonne vertébrale, un minimum. Alors, comme souvent, il resta avec cette question un peu inutile en tête, frustré de n'avoir aucune réponse à s'offrir pour effacer sa frustration... un vrai cercle vicieux, le serpent qui se mord la queue.

S'égarant toujours un peu plus dans ses divagations internes, il n'en demeurait pas moins concentré sur sa tache. Éplucher, laver, couper, éplucher, laver, couper... C'était presque comme une chanson de fond dans sa tête. Les gens l'ignoraient, mais c'était la fête là-haut, dans son crâne, toujours en musique. Il tapait du pied contre le sol, au rythme inventé spécialement pour ces moments culinaires. Une fois tout ça coupés en lamelles – pas totalement régulières mais il tentait de ne pas en être perturbé – il plongea le tout dans un wok qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver dans un des placards. Un peu d'huile d'olive, un peu de sel, et il allumait déjà le feu sous la casserole. Ce soir ça sera pâtes sautées. Il avait trouvé un paquet de spaghettis qui cuisaient doucement sur la plaque d'à coté, et quelques steaks congelés trouvés dans le freezer donneraient aux louveteaux quelques protéines bienvenues.

Voila, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre... il détestait attendre. Il se perdait dans l'attente, son cerveau s'égarait vers des contrées bien trop lointaines lorsque ses mains n'avaient plus rien à manier pour le distraire.

Il s'appuya sur le comptoirs et se mit à observer, faute de mieux, la pièce immense qui semblait bien moins froide remplie comme cela de ses amis, comme moins lugubre. Bien sur le loft était, en lui même, bien moins lugubre depuis que Derek avait décidé d'y installer un système d'éclairage convenable, une cuisine plus ou moins moderne et un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Il avait repeint les murs de blanc, et même l'armature en fer donnait un coté chaud et familiale maintenant que la rouille avait été remplacé par un beau chocolat. Stiles s'était demandé si Derek n'avait pas fait ça pour que la meute se sente plus à l'aise au loft, mais le grognement menaçant qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il avait formulé cette idée à voix haute l'avait dissuadé. Après tout, Derek-Badwolf-Hale ne ferait jamais une chose pareille... du moins il arrivait magnifiquement bien à le leur faire croire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque son portable lui annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau message dans un « Boing » que faisait les ressorts dans ses cartoons préférés. Il sourit au grognement de Derek qu'avait provoqué sa sonnerie ridicule, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Il remarqua d'abord le numéro inconnu avant de s'attaquer au contenu du sms. La seconde d'après, le téléphone échappa de ses mains soudainement tremblantes, pour terminer sa chute au sol dans un bruit fracassant.

« Stiles ? » Demanda son meilleur ami à travers le silence qui s'était formé dans le loft.

Mais l'hyperactif ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à tenter de contrôler sa respiration qui se faisait soudainement erratique.

« Stiles ! » Crièrent en cœur Scott et Derek, alors que le jeune homme montrait des signes de faiblesse, ses jambes ne le soutenant qu'à peine.

Il s'accrocha au comptoir pour garder son équilibre, son autre main sur sa poitrine, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux respirer. Scott était au près de lui en un instant, agrippant ses coudes pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Derek aussi s'était levé et, voyant que Scott s'occupait déjà de maintenir Stiles sur ses pieds, il s'accroupit plutôt pour ramasser le téléphone maltraité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient d'ordinaire lorsqu'il lut les quelques mots qu'avait reçu Stiles. Il se releva, fixant toujours le message, puis décida de le lire à voix haute.

« Tu retrouvera ton reflet...enfin... Je t'aime. » Derek releva la tête pour tenter de comprend ce message sur le visage de Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda t-il une seconde plus tard, un peu sèchement, lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne trouverait aucune réponse dans les yeux de Stiles. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lever la tête dans sa direction, au grand agacement du loup.

C'est Scott qui réagit à sa place, soutenant toujours Stiles d'une main dans le dos, il arracha le téléphone des mains de Derek, le lisant à son tour. Ses yeux étaient légèrement paniqués, et brillant d'une lueur que Derek ne comprit pas, lorsqu'il les leva à nouveau sur son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que c'est... Stiles, est-ce que... » bafouilla t-il avec difficulté, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

Et Stiles acquiesça, d'un mouvement rapide de tête, comme s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre. Scott souffla longuement de stupeur, ses yeux écarquillés passant du message sur l'écran au visage paniqué de son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! Scott ? » S'agaça Derek, voyant bien qu'il ne tirerait rien de Stiles. « qui a envoyé ce message ? » demanda t-il encore.

« mon frère... » répondit alors Stiles dans un souffle, à la place de Scott.

Il leva alors, pour la première fois depuis que son téléphone avait rejoint le sol, les yeux dans ceux de Derek. Sa respiration s'était calmée, mais ses yeux semblaient crier à l'aide, plongés dans les billes orages du loup de naissance.

« Ah-ah, je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être une fille ! » s'exclama alors Isaac dans un sourire moqueur, totalement hors contexte.

« Vraiment Isaac ? Maintenant ?! » souffla alors Liam, dans une grimace mie-agacé, mie-dépitée.

« Bah quoi ? Le message est signé « je t'aime » et... c'est Stiles ! » se justifia t-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait une évidence plus que moqueuse.

« Isaac ! » Grognèrent Scott et Derek d'une même voix, transpirant d'autorité.

Le jeune loup s'éloigna alors, comme un chien qu'on aurait grondé, les oreilles basses et la queue entre les jambes.

« Scott... » murmura Stiles, en détresse, tentant de s'accrocher mentalement à son meilleur ami pour ne pas laisser la panique prendre le pas sur lui.

« Ça va Stiles... viens t'asseoir. » Lui dit-il, glissant sa main de ses omoplates au bas de son dos lentement, pour l'inciter à avancer jusqu'au canapé.

Ils s'installèrent alors sur l'une des banquettes, les autres ayant suivit le mouvement, tel les maillons d'une chaîne que l'on tire. Stiles leva des yeux remplis d'étonnement lorsqu'un verre d'eau apparu sous son nez, accroché à la main de Derek. Le loup se contentait de le fixer, approchant un peu plus le verre sous le nez de Stiles, pour l'inciter à le prendre. Ce que fit ce dernier, son regard ahuri toujours sur Derek.

« M-Merci » bégaya t-il, vraiment étonné de l'attention.

Derek se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour s'adosser à un pilonne de fer, les bras croisés sur son torse imposant. Stiles avala une grande gorgée d'eau avant de reposer, un peu bruyamment à cause des tremblements de sa main, le verre sur la table basse.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Et depuis quand as-tu un frère d'abord ?! » Demanda Lydia en se laissant tombée sur le canapé près de Stiles.

« Heu... depuis ma naissance. Douze minutes avant ma naissance, pour être exacte. » Répondit-il, étonné lui-même d'être en mesure d'aligner autant de mots compréhensibles les uns après les autres, sans s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

La crise était passée, il l'a sentait s'éloigner de lui un peu plus à chaque seconde. Mais plus ce flou artistique dans lequel il se plongeait dans ces moments de stresse le quittait, plus les questions apparaissaient dans sa tête. Les questions, les interrogations, les doutes, les peurs, les... ah, revoilà le flou. Il sentit la main forte de Scott serrer sa cuisse au moment ou il prenait une grande inspiration douloureuse, de peur que sa respiration n'en vienne encore à se couper totalement. Ce serait dramatique. C'est vrai, puisque le corps a besoin d'air pour fonctionner, du moins il a besoin de l'oxygène contenu dans l'air, pour irriguer les vaisseaux, le cerveau et... tiens, ça ne serait pas plus mal en fait. Peut-être que s'il était privé d'oxygène assez longtemps, il tuerait ces milliers de fourmis qui grouillaient dans sa tête, portant chacune un résidus de pensée, les disloquant, les mélangeant... peut-être que...

« Hey, hey ! Respire Stiles, respire ! » Entendit-il à sa droite.

Scott, c'était la voix de Scott. Qu'avait-il dit ? Respire ? Ah oui, respire...

« Voila, c'est bien. Inspire... Eeet.. souffle... » L'encourageait son meilleur ami, une main traçant de grands cercles apaisant dans son dos. « Oublie-les, oublie les fourmis pour le moment Stiles, contente toi de respirer. »

Stiles leva alors des yeux brumeux sur le loup,, et ne put que lui sourire. Comment faisait-il pour le connaître autant ? Stiles en était toujours aussi étonné. Il lui fallu encore une longue minute pour éloigner assez la crise pour être en mesure d'aligner son armée de fourmis, et interpréter ses propres pensées. Il releva la tête vers ses amis, soufflant un grand coup en constatant qu'ils attendaient tous avec plus ou moins de patiente, qu'il s'explique enfin.

« Stuart est mon jumeau. »

« Jumeau comme... jumeau ? Comme toi en double ? Comme... deux fois toi ?! » Demanda alors Isaac, un brin moqueur, mais surtout apeuré, vraiment apeuré. Comme si un deuxième Stiles serait insupportable.

« C'est un peu le principe de jumeaux Isaac. » Répondit Scott avec agacement.

« Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi ton jumeau ne vit pas avec toi ? Pourquoi ne l'avons nous jamais vu, ni même entendu parlé de lui ? » Demanda Derek sans se soucier d'Isaac.

Stiles jeta un nouveau regard vers son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés dans l'incertitude et l'inquiétude. Scott lui souri, et colla son front contre sa tempe avec tendresse.

« Tu as reçu _le_ message Stiles, tu n'as plus besoin de te taire maintenant. » Lui dit-il, les yeux brillant et un sourire bien heureux collé aux lèvres, mais cette petite étincelle de tristesse bien présente dans ses iris, comme dans celles de Stiles.

« Stu... Stuart est -était- un enfant particulier. Très intelligent, trop... Quand notre mère est morte, il... il n'a pas su gérer le chagrin. Il s'est persuadé lui-même qu'on nous l'avait enlevé, qu'elle n'était pas morte mais retenue quelque part. On allait avoir 11 ans quand des hommes en costards se sont pointés devant la maison... » Se gorge se serra à ce moment là, il ne put continuer son explication, les larmes dans ses yeux semblant être fait d'acide tellement elles étaient douloureuses.

Scott dégluti a son tour, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de son meilleur ami. Il prit la relève, avec difficulté, mais il ne se donnait pas le droit de craquer, il devait tenir pour Stiles.

« J'avais dormi – comme souvent – chez Stiles cette nuit là... » Dit-il à voix basse, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide à ces souvenirs. « on avait descendit les matelas des lits pour les coller au sol et dormir tous les trois. » Il sourit vaguement, avant de continuer. « Les cris de John nous ont réveillés. On est descendu au rez-de-chaussés, collés les uns aux autres comme trois gosses apeurés... John était menotté, collé au mur par deux hommes. D'autres fouillaient la maison, les ordinateurs, chaque recoin. Puis un homme, celui qui semblait diriger cette opération, s'est avancé vers John, et a commencé à lui parler d'attentat contre le gouvernement, de hacker et je ne sais quoi. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte que Stu avait agrippé nos deux mains... pas avant qu'il ne lâche la mienne. Il s'est avancé vers les hommes, et s'est dénoncé. On a appris que bien plus tard qu'il avait piraté les informations du gouvernement... » Termina t-il, les yeux toujours dans le vide, plus brillant que jamais, et sa main serrant l'épaule tremblante de Stiles.

« Le FBI, la CIA, l'Armée... il avait même réussi a rentrer sur les serveurs de la NASA. » Repris Stiles en souriant amèrement, mais étrangement avec fierté. « Il pensait trouver un dossier « Claudia Stilinski » dans les services secrets. »

« Il a réussi à faire ça... à 10 ans ?! » S'étonna Liam, le regard ahuris.

« Stuart est un génie... il l'a toujours été. » sourit Stiles.

« Il est aussi fou que toi. » Confirma Lydia, souriant également.

« Non... Stuart est bien différent de moi, sur bien des points... meilleur. » Répondit Stiles en baissant les yeux.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Scott, jugeant l'avis de Stiles trop subjectif. Scott sourit, et secoua la tête doucement.

« En tout point identique » Répondit t-il à la question muette des autres.

« Scott ! » S'indigna Stiles, envoyant son coude dans les cotes de son meilleur ami pour l'affront qu'il lui faisait.

« Quoi ?! C'est la vérité... c'était, la vérité. » Se corrigea t-il lui même, l'éclat de tristesse grandissant soudain dans son regard.

Stiles acquiesça doucement... oui, c'était la vérité, 6 ans en arrière.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demanda Derek, sa voix étonnement douce.

Stiles se perdit dans les yeux de l'Alfa un long moment, avant d trouver le courage de répondre.

« Ils l'ont emmener, pour l'interroger. Papa est allé avec lui, Melissa est venue nous garder durant tout le temps de leur absence. Ils sont revenu tard la nuit suivante... mon père avait les yeux rougis, gonflés de trop de larmes, et Stu... Stu était différant, fermé... absent. Il est simplement monter se coucher. Dans la nuit il a rejoint ma chambre... il pleurait. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, il paniquait et... j'avais du mal à comprendre... j'avais du mal à comprendre qu'il me disait adieu. Le lendemain matin sa valise était prête, et ces mêmes hommes l'attendaient à la porte... Il était redevenu froid, comme la veille. Mon père m'a empêché de le suivre quand il a passer le pas de la porte, sans se retourner. Il me disait que c'était pour son bien, pour notre bien, qu'il reviendrait vite... ça fait plus de six ans... » Termina t-il, laissant une larme couler librement de son œil pour rejoindre le sol.

Le silence pesait lourd dans la salle, étouffant Stiles plus que sa propre tristesse.

« Tu n'as... jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé ? » Demanda Liam à mie-voix.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a donné le choix à mon père. Soit Stuart était jugé comme criminel, comme un adulte, soit on le séparait de sa famille pour « une formation au sein des services secrets »... John m'a toujours dit que Stuart avait choisi de partir, pour nous protéger. » Il eu l'étrange impression de cracher cette dernière phrase, comme plein d'une rancune qu'il ignorait retenir en lui.

« Et... tu n'as eu aucun contact avec lui, durant tout ce temps ?! » S'étonna Isaac, plus vraiment d'humeur moqueuse à présent.

« J'ai eu le droit à une carte postale chaque année pour notre anniversaire... toujours la même carte, avec seulement trois mots... « Je t'aime »... et puis ce message. »

C'est alors qu'il réalisa vraiment. C'était fini, son calvaire était fini. Il ne serait plus qu'une moitié de lui même, il allait de nouveau être entier. Il allait revoir Stuart, il allait revoir son jumeau... Bordel ! Il se leva d'un bon, parcourant des pas rapides et aléatoires dans la grande pièce, la respiration de nouveau difficile. Il secoua frénétiquement ses mains devant lui, comme pour se débarrasser d'une chose gluante, le collant, le privant de ses capacités. Et ça restait là, cette chose gluante ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« Six ans... pourquoi... comment... et si... non, demain, non... oui, mais pas... papa.. il faut... je... » Il ponctuait chaque pas d'un mot inutile, ou peut-être ponctuait-il chaque mot d'un pas inutile, il n'en savait rien.

Plus rien n'était cohérent, plus rien ne marchait, les fourmis se multipliaient, se dispersaient, s'agitaient, comme fuyant un feu de forêt, broyant son pauvre cerveau. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, son corps plié en deux d'une douleur fantôme, les yeux fermement clos.

« Non, non, non ! » Gémi t-il avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Il sentit comme un étau comprimant soudain sa poitrine avec force, et ce fut le noir, le calme plat là haut, dans sa tête, laissant un vide étourdissant. Une seconde ou une éternité plus tard, ses sens lui revinrent. D'abord le touché. Il ne sentait plus le sol sous les semelles de ses baskets, mais une chaleur entourait ses hanches, et se prolongeait sur tout son flan. Il compris qu'il était posé contre une chose confortable, chaude et douce à la fois. Puis ses oreilles captèrent une voix lointaine, partiellement assourdie pas un sifflement lent et doux, comme tendre... comme le « shhh » d'une maman calment son enfant. Ceci l'étonna assez pour qu'il puisse s'y focaliser, jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité ne le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Il était toujours au loft, ce fut la première chose qu'il comprit. Ce qu'il comprit ensuite c'est que la chose confortable sur laquelle il était vautrait était vivant... Derek. Il était sur Derek, littéralement sur lui ! Monté sur ses genoux, ses bras entourant ses flans, il était complètement couché sur lui, un bras coincé contre sa poitrine et la tête dans son coup. Et cette voix lointaine, c'était celle de Scott, qui discutait doucement au téléphone, adossé contre la fenêtre. Derek continua à murmuré un « shhhh » bas à son oreille, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit assez conscient pour se retrouver rouge de gène. Il se redressa alors doucement, groggy par la crise d'une violence rare qu'il venait de subir. Les autres n'étaient plus en vue. Étaient-ils partis ? Avait-il été « absent » si longtemps ?

Il leva des yeux honteux vers Derek, qui caressait toujours doucement sa cuisse, sûrement mécaniquement. Stiles baissa les yeux, mort de honte, et essuya discrètement le coin humide de ses lèvres. Il avait... il avait bavé sur Derek... non... sérieusement ?! La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, vraiment !

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda Derek, d'une voix si douce que Stiles se demanda si elle venait bien du grand méchant loup... sur qui il était toujours assit.

« Je... oui, désolé ! » Dit-il précipitamment en se relevant.

Derek suivit le mouvement, les bras tendus, comme prêt à le rattraper pour lui remettre dans sa position initiale. Mais Stiles avait déjà reculé de plusieurs pas, le regard au sol.

« Ça va Stiles, doucement. Inutile de t'excuser. » Le rassura t-il, et, vraiment, Stiles voulait menacer cet homme pour l'obliger à leur rendre leur Derek, tant ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais il avait déjà mit sa jauge de honte dans le rouge aujourd'hui, alors il détourna le regard, se concentrant plutôt sur son meilleur ami, qui leur tournait le dos.

« Oui... ne vous en faites pas... bien sur, mais vous êtes sur que c'est sans danger pour lui... oui, très bien, si vous le pensez dans ce cas... oui... très bien John... pas de souci, je lui dirais... Je m'occupe de lui... c'est ça, bonne nuit à vous John... oui... oh, hey John.. Je suis heureux pour vous... moi aussi, à demain. » Scott raccrocha le téléphone et se retourna, les yeux brillant et les lèvres fendue d'un beau sourire. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami sur pieds. « Hey Bro', ça va mieux ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui. C'était mon père ?! » Enchaîna t-il rapidement.

Scott s'avança jusqu'à lui pour lui tendre son téléphone.

« Il voulait savoir comment tu allait... il a reçu un message également. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dis, il voulait simplement savoir comment tu... »

« Non, Suart ! Qu'est-ce que disait son message ? » Le coupa t-il.

« Oh... il sera là demain matin. » Dit alors Scott, hésitant légèrement, de peur de voir Stiles repartir dans la panique.

Mais il avait définitivement dépassé ce stade de toute évidence. Il ne savait ce que Derek avait fait durant son « absence » mais il devrait penser à lui poser la question, et à le remercier également. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne sentit pas de vague brumeuse envahir son esprit, juste les torsions de son cœur. Il ignorait si c'était du bonheur ou de la peur, un mélange complexe des deux sans aucun doute. Il se contenta alors de secouer lentement la tête, posant une main sur le cuir blanc du canapé pour s'asseoir en douceur près de Derek.

« Demain matin... ok. » Souffla t-il doucement, le regard concentré au sol. « Comment il va ? »

« Ton père ? Bien, j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre au début tellement sa gorge était serrée, mais il va bien, mieux que bien, tu imagine ! Le sourire que je discernais dans sa voix faisait plaisir à entendre. » Répondit Scott en prenant place sans grâce dans le fauteuil face aux deux autres.

Stiles sourit avec tendresse, pensant à la joie que son père devait ressentir. Joie qu'il était sensé ressentir également, mais ses émotions étaient bien plus complexes que ça, bien trop brouillées pour qu'il ne profite du bonheur qu'il ressentait sans conteste.

« Il m'a demandé si tu pouvais passer la nuit à la maison, il a dit avoir des choses à régler avant son retour. » Ajouta le loup, grimaçant légèrement, de peur que Stiles ne réagisse mal à la demande.

« Tu ne devais pas voir Kira ce soir ? » Demanda simplement Stiles, comprenant parfaitement la position de son père.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, je la verrais plus tard. »

Scott battit l'air d'une main, signifiant que ça n'était rien. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Stiles, surtout pas dans cette situation. Et puis il allait revoir Stuart, son ami d'enfance, et ça suffisait à le convaincre de ne pas lâcher Stiles avant l'arrivée de son jumeau demain. Stiles ne semblait pas convaincu, cherchant un quelconque signe dans les yeux de son ami.

« Tu peux rester là ! » La voix de Derek les avait sorti de leur dialogue muet. L'Alfa sembla lui-même étonné du ton pressé qu'il avait utilisé, il se rattrapa alors bien vite, se raclant la gorge. « Je veux dire vous, vous pouvez rester là cette nuit... hum, si vous le souhaitez. » Finit-il, haussant les épaules avec une désinvolture trop poussée pour être honnête.

« Non, je dois rentrer, ma mère va bientôt finir sa garde et j'ai hâte de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais... Stiles, tu veux ? » Interrogea t-il son meilleur ami.

« Je n'arriverais pas à dormir de toute façon... alors ici ou ailleurs. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« T'as plutôt intérêt de dormir, si tu veux pas que je t'assomme ! » Répondit Derek immédiatement.

« Super, j'ai vraiment envie de rester d'un coup ! » Dit Stiles sarcastiquement, souriant malgré lui.

Scott se leva, sortant les clés de sa voiture dans la foulée.

« Alors ? » Demanda t-il a Stiles, faisant sauter ses clés entre ses doigts, le métal chantant.

Stiles bascula sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux une longue seconde. Il était épuisé, mais ses nerfs refuseraient de le laisser en paix, il le savait déjà. Il savait aussi que l'euphorie de Melissa et Scott face au retour de Stu ne l'aiderait pas. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, et sourit avec fatigue à son meilleur ami.

« Embrasse Melissa pour moi. » Dit-il seulement.

Scott acquiesça rapidement, et s'avança pour se pencher au dessus de Stiles et lui offrir une accolade fraternel.

« Repose-toi Bro'. Et pense au positif. Tu vas revoir ton jumeau demain, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Lui murmura t-il a l'oreille, bien conscient que ça n'empêcherait pas Derek d'entendre.

Stiles acquiesça contre l'épaule du loup, et serra un peu plus son corps de son bras, avant de le lâcher finalement. Scott se releva alors, souriant.

« Je passerais demain, d'accord ? »

« Viens donc déjeuner à la maison. Melissa voudra sûrement venir également. » Lui dit Stiles, souriant avec évidence.

« très bien. Bonne soirée. Ne me l'abîme pas Derek ! » Ajouta t-il pour l'Alfa, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Derek se contenta de grogner en retour. Scott lâcha un petit rire, puis les salua une dernière fois de la main avant de se retirer pour de bon. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa alors. Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger, ne sachant trop quoi faire de toute évidence. Stiles en était à se demandait ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête pour qu'il laisse son meilleur ami partir sans lui, et le laisser là, quand Derek se leva, soupirant théâtralement en se frottant le ventre.

« Tu n'avais pas parlé de pâtes ? » Demanda t-il, l'œil étrangement rieur.

« Oh bon sang, mes pâtes ! » S'exclama alors Stiles, se levant d'un bon pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Il s'attendait a voir un carnage, déjà surpris de ne pas sentir une forte odeur de brûlé. Mais les plats avaient étés retirés du feu. Les pâtes avaient étés positionnés dans un saladier, garnies de légumes, de viande et de sauce, et surmonter d'une bonne dose de fromage rappé, rendant le tout très appétissant. Stiles leva des yeux ahuris sur Derek, qui arborait un air bien trop impassible pour qu'il ne dissimule réellement le sourire qu'il tentait de cacher aux yeux de Stiles. Quand avait-il eu le temps de s'occuper de ça ?! L'hyperactif l'ignorait, mais ça répondait au moins à l'une de ses nombreuses questions concernant le mystérieux Derek... il savait effectivement cuisiner. C'était stupide de se sentir plus léger grâce à cette réponse, dans cette situation, non ?

Le loup s'occupait déjà de mettre la table, ignorant l'humain en bug debout dans sa cuisine. Il s'installa ensuite derrière son assiette en silence, et leva les yeux vers Stiles, attendant que celui-ci ne bouge enfin. Cela lui prit quelques secondes de plus, mais il parvint finalement à rejoindre Derek, prenant place face a lui. Derek lui servit une grosse part de pâtes avant de remplir sa propre assiette. Stiles était tellement étonné du comportement du loup qu'il se retrouvait incapable de sortir un quelconque sarcasme à ce sujet.

Après quelques fourchettes, Derek ne sembla plus supporter le silence, et se racla la gorge en replaçant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

« Alors, dis moi... quand tu dis « Jumeaux »... est-ce que je dois m'attendre à avoir également envie d'égorger ton frère ? » Demanda t-il dans une grimace faussement apeurée, vraiment drôle sur ce visage toujours si fermé.

Stiles éclata de rire. C'est vraiment ce dont il avait besoin, penser à son frère de cette façon, à tout leurs souvenirs commun, et non aux années de vide qui lui amenaient tant de questions qu'il en avait la tête qui tourne. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser demain, lorsque Stuart sera devant lui, lorsque son jumeau pourra effectivement répondre à ses questions.

« Non... Stuart est bien plus agaçant que moi ! » Répondit-il alors dans un immense sourire, ravie de pouvoir embêter son big bad Wolf préféré.

Il se mit alors a raconter son histoire, leur histoire, contournant la nostalgie tenace qui flottait toujours dans son cœur lorsqu'il pensait à son jumeau. Demain lui faisait peur, oui, mais Derek était là pour faire avancer le temps, et repousser les interrogations. Demain il serait complet, mais ce soir il profitait de sa version amputée la plus complète, celle ou il était avec Derek...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, un énorme MERCI pour l'engouement que vous avez montrés suite au chapitre 1, ça fait énormément plaisir !**

 **Je répondrais à chacun d'entre vous un peu plus bas, mais je tiens particulièrement à saluer et remercier Tite Lena  pour les explications qu'elle m'a apporté, ça me sera très utile ! Merci ma belle !**

 **J'ai quelques précision à donner (que j'ai oublié au premier chapitre) avant de continuer. Ayant moi aussi un TDA/H, je me sens particulièrement touchée par le personnage de Stiles, que je trouve un peu mis de coté dans la série, comme dans les fictions. Je vais donc (souvent) partir dans mes délire d'hyperactive, et décrire les pensées de Stiles comme je perçois les miennes, ce qui peut donner quelque chose de très dur à comprendre d'un point de vu extérieur. Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si un passage vous semble un peu flou. Je tenterais aussi de vous montrer que le TDA/H ne se résume pas à une diarrhée verbale constante, une surexcitation physique ou une maladresse par intermittence. C'est aussi un tas de petites choses sans nom, qui viennent et qui repartent, beaucoup d'incompréhension et d'incertitude, beaucoup de question, mais aussi des petits plaisirs insouciant, et des cotés positifs.**

 **Ensuite, le sujet des jumeaux... je ne m'éterniserais pas là dessus, je veux juste que vous sachiez que ça me tiens énormément à coeur, et que parfois, les choses seront faites selon mon expérience personnelle, et qu, par conséquence, le dramatique, l'hyper mielleux ou les sentiments débordant seront bien présents, crus, et parfois dur à lire.**

 **Je reste tout à fait disponible pour parler de ces deux sujets avec vous si vous en ressentez l'envie, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.**

 **Voila mes chats :) Tout de suite, réponses aux reviews et ensuite, le chapitre 2 !**

 **Machiik : Coucou ! Oui, je sais que je fais encore énormément de fautes. Je soigne ma dyslexie seule depuis que j'écris, mais c'est encore loin dee la perfection, j'en conviens. En tout cas merci de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**walthamZ9: Si l'intéligeance de Stuart à 10 ans te fait peur, attends de le voir maintenant ;) Merci des compliment, en espérant que la suite te plaise autant. Biz.**

 **Auriane07 : Merci beaucoup, hâte de savoir si ce chapitre est à ton gout. Bisous. **

**Sashalablonde : Comme je l'ai dis, je ne suis pas une fan inconditionnelle de la série, donc je ne saurait trop situer ma fiction par rapport à ça, mais effectivement, je considère Allison et les jumeaux morts, donc on peut dire que c'est après la saison 4, oui. Pour les posts, non, malheureusement je suis incapable de vous donner des dates, puis que je suis totalement irrégulière dans mon écriture, du à mon travail, mais je tenterais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. En espérant avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre, bisous.**

 **Sanga36 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, le comportement de Derek est assez étonnant, mais tu verra dans ce chapitre que Stiles en est aussi étonné que nous tous ^^ Je vais nourrir ce coté "protecteur" de Derek envers Stiles, parce que c'est comme ça que je l'aime :) a bientôt, bisous. **

**brookedaviis : Coucou. Alors, si tu regardes bien, dans mon résumé je dis "Près" de sept ans, et dans le début de la fiction, je dis "plus" de six ans... ça revient plus ou moins au même, non ? ;) Pour Claudia, c'est pareil, c'est subtile mais je n'ai jamais dis que c'était un complot, j'ai dit que je petit gamin qu'était Stuart à l'époque voulait tellement que sa maman ne soit pas décédé qu'il s'est persuadé lui-même qu'il s'agissait d'un complot... C'est ce qui arrive quand un enfant perd un être cher, il nie, il cherche une autre solution. Pour le reste de tes questions, je te laisse trouver quelques semblants de réponses dans ce chapitre. Poutous :)**

 **Tite Lena : Que dire à part un immense Merci ? D'abord pour les compliments que tu me fais, puis pour avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer tout ça ! Je n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à toi si j'ai un doute, et je pense que ton commentaire sera toujours ouvert à coté de ma page openoffice ;) Merci encore, hâte de savoir ce que tu pense de ce chapitre, gros bisous. **

**Avelorn : Alors, je serait ravie d'avoir une bêta, mais je te préviens, je suis un vrai calvaire ! J'écris n'importe quand, parfois des chapitres d'une longueur exubérantes, et je suis pleines de fautes ^^ Merci en tout cas de la proposition, bisous. **

**UnderMemory : Alors, je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé la longueur de mes chapitres, mais je suis tout à fait incapable de raconter quelque chose en seulement une ou deux pages, alors oui, tout mes chapitres seront plus ou moins de cette longueur. C'est comme cela que j'aime lire également, je rage lorsque des auteurs font des chapitres minuscules ^^ Merci d'apprécier "mon" Isaac, je n'ai vu que très peu d'épisode avec lui, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était taquin, c'est du moins comme ça que je l'imagine ^^ Pour les incohérence, il y en aura forcément dans ma fic par rapport à la série, mais je m'efforcerai de les expliquer clairement, et de ne pas être incohérente par rapport à ma propre histoire d'un chapitre à l'autre, pour le reste, tu peux considérer ça comme un "hors série" comme tu dis :) des papouilles tout plein ^^**

 **MrsTylerHoechlin : Et bien, que d'engouement, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Non, comme dis précédemment je ne peux pas être régulière dans mes publi, mais j'essaierais de faire au mieux ! Pour ce qui est du Sterek, il avancera à son rythme, sans pour autant laisser de coté Stuart, je jonglerais avec les deux dans l'équilibre le plus parfait possible ;) Et puis je pense que la relation Stuart/Derek risque d'être inintéressante aussi ;) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton gout, biz. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite, et la prochaine fois, met un pseudo que je sache si je parle au même "guest" ou non ;) bisous. **

**Voila, je pense n'avoir oublié personne. Bisous à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'ai trop hâte d'avoir vos avis !**

 **XOXO**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Bon sang, ce bruit ! Pourquoi cet insupportable tapotement, ce bruit régulier ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Stiles avait du mal a en comprendre l'origine, pas qu'il ne cherche vraiment d'ailleurs. Son esprit était fixé sur son frère. Ou était-il à cet instant ? Était-il déjà arrivé ? Avait-il pris l'avions, la voiture ou encore le train ? Avait-il au moins son permis de conduire ?! Et c'était comme cela depuis son réveil. D'innombrables questions tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, sans qu'il n'ait une seule réponse. Il tentait de retracer, de deviner plus de six ans de la vie de son frère. Il en perdait même la conscience du temps présent. Il ne voyait ni ne savait rien de ce qui l'entourait, si ça n'était ce foutu tapotement régulier qui semblait taper directement sur ses nerfs. Un choque électrique lui parcouru tout le corps lorsqu'il sentit un étau enserrer le haut de son genou avec une force douce et chaude, le reconnectant à la réalité.

Il papillonna des yeux, humides d'avoir trop fixé le vide, et leva la tête. Il se souvenait maintenant, ce paysage qui défilait autour de lui, cette odeur de cuir, ce silence. Il était en voiture... celle de Derek, de toute évidence. La Camaro roulait à une vitesse illégale, dans un calme plat que permettait la puissance silencieuse du moteur. Stiles leva un œil vers son chauffeur, qui était concentré sur la route, puis baissa les yeux sur ses propres cuisse, ou la main de Derek s'était légèrement desserré, mais restait tout de même fermement accroché à son genou. Au bout de quelques secondes, le loup retira sa main lentement, avec hésitation, et Stiles, qui avait toujours un regard d'incompréhension posé sur elle, ne put qu'admirer en simple spectateur sa jambe se mettre à tressauter violemment, son pieds frappant contre le plastique au sol. C'était donc ça, ce bruit agaçant, ça n'était autre que lui.

Derek lâcha un grognement à l'entente du son.

« Arrête ça, Stiles ! » Lâcha t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Désolé je... j'arrive pas à... » Bégaya t-il, tentant d'immobiliser sa jambe, en vain.

Grognant de nouveau, Derek lâcha le volant de sa main droite, pour venir la reposer sur la cuisse de Stiles, avec une force toute mesurée. Et la jambe de Stiles s'immobilisa, simplement, sans que le loup n'ai à y mettre aucune puissance. Stiles, gêné de constater que Derek avait un meilleur contrôle de son corps que lui-même, se mit à entortiller ses doigts les uns avec les autres.

« Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire hier. » Dit alors Derek, rompant ce silence gêné, et gênant.

« Quelle histoire ? » Demanda rapidement Stiles, trop heureux de s'engouffrer dans la brèche de sortie que lui offrait l'Alpha.

« Celle ou Stuart et toi avez échangé vos identité pendant une semaine. Tu en étais à m'expliquer comment vous avez réussi à vous en sortir avec votre instit, quand tu t'es endormie » Rappela Derek, souriant à la route, qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

« Ah oui... » Souri Stiles.

Il repris alors son histoire, le regard baissé sur la main de Derek, toujours sur lui, et l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à fermer un œil la veille. Mais Derek avait bien mené sa barque, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde pour se perdre dans ses doutes. C'était bien la première fois que le loup n'avait pas grogné que Stiles parlait beaucoup trop, l'encourageant même à en dire plus. Il savait très bien que le dialogue était le moyen le plus simple de lui occuper l'esprit. Parler l'empêcher de trop penser, et Derek l'avait bien comprit. Alors il avait posé toute sorte de questions sur Stuart, évitant toujours de parler de ses années d'absence. Après le dinner, le loup avait fait du popcorn, et ils s'étaient installés devant une comédie, discutant toujours des souvenirs heureux de Stiles. Et le plus jeune s'était endormi, comme cela, il ne savait trop comment ni quand. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait ouvert un œil ce matin, alors que la nuit n'avait même pas encore commencé à décliner, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours sur le canapé de Derek, que sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de large et de chaud – l'épaule de Derek – et qu'il avait... légèrement bavé sur cette dernière. Il s'était alors levé d'un bon, faisant légèrement sursauter le loup qui nierait par la suite avoir été réveiller dans la surprise. Stiles s'était excusé, avait pris quelques secondes pour émerger complètement du sommeil, puis avait regardé sa montre. Il était à peine plus de 6h, mais pour Stiles, cela voulait simplement dire que c'était le matin, le matin du jour où son frère revenait. Il s'était alors agité dans tous les sens, cherchant une chose sans trop savoir quoi. La vérité était qu'il cherchait quoi faire, par où commencer. Devait-il partir maintenant, et attendre Stuart à la maison ? Ou peut-être irait-il en ville d'abord, acheter un petit quelque chose pour son frère. Le problème étant qu'il ignorait ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à son frère. Il ignorait tout de lui... il ne savait même plus qui était son jumeau... Et le voilà repartie dans les méandre de son esprit bordélique, plein de panique. Derek avait du le calmer à nouveau, lui parlant doucement, établissant un plan pour lui, comme il avait bien comprit que c'était le manque de structure qui rendait Stiles hystérique. Le plan était donc simple, Stiles irait prendre une bonne douche pendant que Derek préparerait le petit-déjeuner, puis ils déjeuneraient ensemble. Et Stiles attendrait au moins que le soleil ne montre le bout de son nez avant de partir. Et, bien sur – Derek avait insisté sur ce point – il ne prendrait pas sa voiture, Derek le conduirait à la maison Stilinski. Bon, il faut bien avouer que le soleil n'était pas vraiment levé lorsque Derek, épuiser de la tornade de nerfs qu'était Stiles, avait cédé. Il commençait à peine sa monter maintenant, peignant des dégrader de rose, d'orange et de bleu partout autour d'eux. Mais il avait réussi à le faire patienté jusqu'à plus de 7h, ce qu'il considérait déjà comme une victoire.

Et les voici donc sur les routes désertes de Beacon Hills, au soleil levant. Stiles parlait toujours lorsque Derek arrêta le moteur de sa Camaro devant la maison du Shérif. Et ça n'est que lorsque Derek retira sa main de la cuisse de Stiles, que ce dernier réalisa que la voiture était immobile. Il observa tout autour de lui rapidement, et son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa maison. Derek avait déjà quittait son siège conducteur et lui ouvrait la portière alors que Stiles n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le loup lui tendit alors une main, lui offrant un sourire lorsque les yeux apeurés du plus jeune se levèrent sur lui. Stiles pongea dans ses yeux orages un long moment, puis soupira, comme pour puiser dans la force et rejeter ses peur. Il agrippa la main que lui tendait Derek et sorti de la Camaro. Le silence qui se dégagait de la maison était on ne peut plus habituel, et Stiles en conclu que Stuart n'était pas là. Il avait la conviction que si c'était le cas, non seulement son frère serait déjà sur le perron, mais lui le sentirait, il sentirait sa présence. Il ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée, Derek quelques pas derrière lui. Son père fut sur lui en une seconde, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras puissants.

« Stiles... » Murmura John dans le cou de son fils, avant de s'éloigner un peu en reniflant, donnant une légère tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils au passage.

« Hey 'Pa. » Souri ce dernier, tentant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer les yeux rougis de son père.

« Derek. » Salua le Shérif par dessus l'épaule de Stiles.

Le loup le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête, que le shérif ne fit qu'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, trop occupé à tenter de lire dans les yeux de Stiles. Il avait peur de la réaction de son fils, Stiles était fragile, on pouvait même dire instable, et le départ de Stuart l'avait détruit, peut-être même plus que ça n'avait détruit John. Mais le Shérif ne put que constaté que son fils allait bien, il était perturbé, excité, nerveux et plein de doutes, mais il allait bien.

« Venez, j'ai fait du café. » Dit John après un moment de silence.

« Non, merci mais... » Commença Derek, avant d'être interrompu par Stiles, qui venait de se retourner pour gripper son poignet avec force.

« Reste... s'il te plais. » murmura t-il.

Son ton ressemblait un peu trop à une supplique, et ses yeux étaient un peu trop brillant pour que Derek n'ait le cœur de refuser. Stiles ignorait pourquoi il tenait à la présence de Derek, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que, lorsqu'il avait reçu ce message, il avait cru mourir de peur, de doutes, d'impatience. Mais Derek avait été là, et le temps n'avait pas paru si long, et sa peur n'avait pas été si dévastatrice.

Le loup observa les yeux brillant de Stiles encore une seconde, avant d'acquiéscer simplement, sans grogner, sans rechigner. Il suivit les hommes Stilinski jusque dans la cuisine, accepta la chaise que John lui montrait près de celle dans laquelle Stiles s'était laissé tomber sans grâce, et accepta également la tasse de café que John lui proposait.

« Je veux bien un café aussi, papa. »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt un chocolat chaud ? » Demanda son père.

« Ce sera déjà la quatrième tasse, Stiles ! » Dit alors Derek au même moment.

Le cadet pouffa, secouant la tête en observa tour à tour Derek et son père, alors que ces deux derniers se jetaient un regard de compréhension étonnée.

« Il me manquait plus que ça... Un deuxième Papa/Shérif pour me fliquer. » Rit-il encore. « Un chocolat... parfait. » Dit-il avec un brin de sarcasme lorsque qu'il ne reçu en réponse que des regards sévères.

Son père sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant d'aller s'occuper de lui préparer son fameux chocolat. Chaud. Le silence gagna la petite cuisine, un silence qui était habituel ici, mais qui sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Stiles. Il réalisa à quelle point ça avait été différant hier avec Derek, à quel point se retrouver seul avec lui, rire, discuter avait semblait naturel. Pourtant c'était peut-être la première fois que ça arrivait, en dehors de certaines missions où ils avaient du faire équipe et des quelques jours que Derek avait passé planqué dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, sans raison, comme... des amis. Ce mot sonnait bizarre. Derek était-il vraiment son ami ? Il avait eut l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette du loup la veille, comme une part de lui qu'il refusait de montrer au grand jour. Moins grincheux, plus doux, presque plus humain. Mais l'ancien Derek était bel et bien de retour à cet instant. Alors peut-être l'Alpha gardait-il cette part de lui que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ? Si c'était le cas, Stiles en était heureux, honoré même, et il se dit qu'il ne serait pas contre passer un peu plus de temps avec ce Derek là.

C'est sur ces réflexion, dans un silence presque religieux et après la moitié de sa tasse de chocolat, que Stiles remarqua le changement de comportement du loup. Se dernier se tendit, tournant son visage légèrement vers la fenêtre, comme pour dresser une oreille. Stiles se concentra sur les bruits extérieurs, et après quelques seconde, il remarqua le grondement d'un moteur puissant approchant à grande vitesse. Il cru d'abord à une moto, dans le bruit se confondait, puis compris que ça n'en était pas une, mais plutôt une de ces grosses voitures superpuissante. Il tenta de résister, vraiment, au moins une demie seconde, avant de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. John le suivit de près, puis Derek. Ils virent une seconde plus tard une grosse voiture blanche, style 4x4, comme neuve, arrivée en furie pour faire un dérapage tout à fait contrôlé devant la maison. Et le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta.

« C'est lui... » murmura t-il, alors que Derek avait agrippé son bras au moment ou il avait entendu le dérèglement de son cœur.

« Tu es sur ? » Demanda John d'une voix tremblente.

« Comment tu peux le savoir, les vitres sont tintées. » Dit Derek juste après.

Stiles releva un regard mouillé sur lui, et souri avec une sorte d'indulgence, comme s'il trouvait Derek un peu idiot, mais qu'il en était attendri. Il lâcha un long soupire et observa encore une seconde la voiture, dont le moteur avait été coupé, mais personne n'en sortait.

« Même si je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le savoir... regardez la voiture. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire tremblent.

Les deux hommes autour de lui firent ce qu'ils disaient, prenant une seconde avant de comprendre ce que Stiles voulait dire. Sur l'avant de la voiture blanche – qui devait coûter une fortune, se dit Derek – se trouvait la marque. Quarte lettres sobres... Jeep. Bien sur, quelle autre marque aurait bien put choisir le jumeau de Stiles, si ça n'était une Jeep ? Une version dernier cris de son bébé.

C'est tremblant, et un peu inconscient de ses pas, que Stiles quitta la cuisine, pour rejoindre l'entrée. John était sur ses talons, Derek juste derrière. Stiles marqua une pause, pris une grande inspiration que Derek devinait pleine de larmes contenues, et posa une main sur le métal trop froid de la poignet, pour ouvrir la porte. Il ne put faire que quelques pas sur le perron, fixant la voiture qui ne laissait rien voir de son intérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les secondes s'étirèrent, à l'instar des doutes de Stiles. Pourquoi ne sortait-il pas ? Avait-il aussi peur que lui ? S'était-il trompé finalement ? Était-ce vraiment Stuart dans la voiture ? Et puis la portière s'ouvrit dans un bruit que Stiles trouva assourdissant, et il sortit...

Lui, son reflet, sa moitié d'âme, son jumeau. Il était là. Une main su la portière encore ouverte, il se tenait là, debout, immobile, tout comme son jumeau. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, une seconde où Stiles se demanda si, enfin, tout était à sa place. Si Stuart restait Stuart, si il avait réellement retrouvé son jumeau, son reflet. Une seconde immobile, où Derek eut tout le temps d'observer Stuart. Il portait un bonnet, malgré la douce chaleur de ce début de printemps, ne cachant que partiellement ses mèches châtains et plus longues que celles de Stiles. Des lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux, et il portait un costume sombre qui laissait tout de même deviner un corps plus robuste que celui de Stiles, des épaules plus larges, de meilleurs appuis au sol. Mais, grossièrement, c'était le même, l'exacte copie de Stiles. Et, pour une raison qu'il ne compris pas, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Derek. Cette trop forte ressemblance, jusque dans leurs odeurs, leurs battements de cœurs, gênait son loup intérieur, le perturbait.

Il en était la de ses réflexions lorsque, après cette seconde d'éternité, Stuart sembla se réveiller, et sourit, simplement. Ce fut comme le signal que Stiles attendait, la preuve qu'il était bien là, qu'il n'avait pas changé, du moins, pas complètement. Stiles se jeta alors sur lui, courant pour éliminer les quelques pas les séparant. Stuart le réceptionna sans trop de peine, et Stiles se retrouva soulevé du sol, les bras autour de son cou, et les jambes enroulés à la taille de son jumeau.

« Stu'... Stu'.. » Murmurait-il à son oreille, enserrant son frère de toutes ses force.

« Salut p'tit frère. » Répondit alors son jumeau, un sourire dans la voix.

Cette voix... elle avait changé, tout comme la sienne. C'était exactement la même que la sienne. Stiles éloigna un peu son visage pour observer son frère, mais son bonnet et ses lunettes l'en empêchait. Alors il les lui retira d'un geste rapide, les jetant au sol sans ménagement. Stuart avait les cheveux plus long que les siens, ses yeux étaient peut-être un peu moins clairs, comme plus froids, mais ils brillaient tout autant que les siens à cet instant. Et il était là, bien là, dans ses bras. Ou c'était peut-être plutôt Stiles qui étaient dans les siens, mais peu importe. Il était là. Stiles avait l'impression que son cœur allait explosé, tant il avait été habituer à ce vid, qui était généreusement comblé à cet instant. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir piquorer le visage de son frère de millier de baisers. Les joues, les paupières, le nez, les lèvres, tout y passait. Les mains de Stuart passaient dans le dos de son jumeau avec la même frénésie affamée. Ils avaient besoin de reconnaître le corps de l'autre à nouveau. Personne n'avait jamais compris ça, cette façon dont le corps de l'un appartenait aussi un peu à l'autre, comme une extension. Les pieds de Stiles avaient rejoins le sol depuis un moment, mais ils ne se lâchaient pas, ils en étaient incapables. Stuart posa ses deux mains sur les joues de son frère, pour l'immobiliser et ainsi pouvoir l'observait à sa guise. Si Stiles n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes, Stuart, lui, ne pleurait pas. Stiles compris là toute la différence qu'il y avait entre eux. Leur éducation, voilà ce qui les éloignaient. Stiles ignorait ce que son jumeau avait vécu durant toutes ces années, mais il savait que ça l'avait endurci, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

Stuart leva les yeux au delà de son frère une seconde, pour voir son père, un genou au sol, en larme, et cet homme inconnu se tenant debout à ses cotés, une main sur son épaule mais le regard fixant les jumeaux. Il se détacha alors du corps de son jumeau, cachant la grimace que ce geste tentait de lui arracher, et s'avança vers son père, une main dans celle de Stiles, incapable l'un comme l'autre de se séparer totalement. Les sanglots de leur père redoublèrent lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant lui. Il semblait incapable de contrôler ses peurs, ni même de lever la tête sur son fils de retour.

« Stuart... » Murmura t-il entre deux sanglots, et c'est la culpabilité qui transpirait dans ses larmes.

« Relèves-toi papa. » Dit-il simplement en lâchant la main de Stiles – qui vint automatiquement se poser dans son dos, pour garder un contacte – et ainsi aider son père à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Le Shérif eut un mal fou à trouver suffisamment de courage pour affronter le regard de son fils, celui qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné. Mais il leva finalement les yeux, et là ou il pensait trouver rancœur et haine, il ne trouva qu'un sourire, et une étincelle de pure joie que Stuart n'arrivait pas à cacher suffisamment. Alors Il pris son premier fils dans ses bras, le serra aussi fort qu'il le put, tout contre son cœur. Il voulait lui demander pardon, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, et il doutait que ce soit vraiment le moment. À cet instant il profitait juste de son enfant, de ses enfants, ses fils à nouveau réuni. Il s'éloigna après une longue minute, essuyant ses yeux en riant légèrement, due à la tomber d'adrénaline et au pure bonheur. Il passa une main sur la nuque de son fils, l'observant avec un œil tout paternel.

« Aller, viens fils, on a des choses à rattraper. » Lui dit-il, ouvrant le chemin pour regagner la maison.

« Stiles. » La voix de Derek, aussi douce avait-elle été, sembla étrange dans ce moment. « Je... je vais vous laisser en famille. » Dit-il seulement, s'étant déjà éloigné de quelques pas.

Il remarque du coin de l'oeil le regard étrange, entre froideur, animosité et simple interrogation, que Stuart posait sur lui. Stiles acquiesça doucement, puis lâcha la main de Stuart qu'il avait agrippé il ne savait trop quand, pour s'avancer vers le loup.

« Merci Derek, pour... pour cette nuit et... merci pour tout. » Dit le cadet avec une timidité toute nouvelle, mais plein de sincérité.

Derek hocha simplement la tête, signifiant que ça n'était rien, et commença à s'éloigner, quand Stiles lui attrapa la main. Ça devenait une habitude se dirent-ils tous les deux.

« Scott et Melissa vienne pour le déjeuner, si tu veux... je... j'aimerais que tu viennes. » Dit-il finalement, après une hésitation.

Derek fronça les sourcil, puis souri, ce que Stiles trouva particulièrement étrange sur ce visage. Le loup acquiesça de nouveau, faisant glisser doucement ses doigts dans ceux de Stiles pour se libérer. Puis il partit finalement. Il se retourna alors pour trouver son jumeau et son père cote à cote, le bras du shérif sur les épaule de son fils, et tout les deux ce même regard, un peu interrogatif, un peu réprobateur et très certainement légèrement moqueur. Il les ignora royalement et les contourna pour rejoindre la cuisine, et se servir un _grand_ café, refusant d'appeler ça une puérile vengeance. Il fut étonné que Stuart ne lui demande pas qui était Derek, mais il n'en était que plus soulagé. Mais bien vite c'est autre chose qui pris place dans son esprit.

« Tu n'as pas d'affaire, Stu' ? Tu vas resté combien de temps ? Tu ne dois pas repartir tout de suite, n'est pas ? » Commença t-il à paniquer, ne voyant que le petit sac à dos que Stuart avait sorti de sa voiture pour le poser au milieu du salon.

« Calmes-toi Stiles. Non, je ne dois pas repartir tout de suite... je ne dois pas repartir du tout d'ailleurs. » Sourit-il avant de poursuivre, coupant Stiles dans son exclamation de joie. « Et je n'ai que très peu d'affaires qui m'appartiennent, mais c'est pas grave, on ira faire les magasins. » Finit-il dans un nouveau sourire.

« Ça veut dire que... tu restes ? Tu... tu vas rester ici, avec nous, pour toujours ? » Demanda Stiles, ses yeux et son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et a mesure de ses paroles.

« Oui. Si tout est ok pour vous, alors oui, je reste. » Dit-il, un regard un peu inquiet pour son père.

« Stuart, tu... tu es chez toi ici, ça a toujours été et ce sera toujours le cas. Bien sur que tu peux rester, mon fils. » Lui souri son père, une nouvelle larme s'échappant de son œil.

Stuart adressa un sourire à son père, acceptant la tasse que ce dernier lui tendait. Puis il posa une main sur la cuisse de Stiles, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien capable de le toucher, que son jumeau était bien là, à coté de lui. Stiles aurait ri tellement il se sentait soulagé, le contact de son frère était comme une berceuse, comme un pansement, comme toutes ces choses dont on ne se souvient pas jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve une couleur, une odeur, un mot qui ne nous le rappel. Et on sourit, on sourit au souvenir retrouvé, au bienfait que ça a sur nous. Stiles pris les doigts de son frères entre les siens, jouant avec distraitement.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous parler de... de ta vie, durant ces dernière années ? » Demanda Stiles à demie-voix. Pas par curiosité, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de son jumeau, entièrement, et il lui manquait de trop nombreuses pièces.

Stuart prit une gorgée de café, et serra un peu les doigts de Stiles dans les siens, avant de commencer à parler. Le shérif s'installa face à ses deux – merveilleux – fils, attendant en silence que son aîné ne parle.

« Lorsque... lorsqu'ils m'ont emmené, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je ne savait pas ou ils m'emmenaient, ni ce que j'allais y faire. Tout ce que je savait c'est que c'était mieux pour nous tous que je m'en aille. J'ai atterri dans une sorte de base militaire... et mon entraînement à commencé. »

« Ton entraînement ? » Demanda doucement son père, pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Oui. Un entraînement mental d'abord. Beaucoup de Maths... bon sang ça j'en ai bouffé des Maths. » Dit-il, mais sans rancœur, plutôt avec amusement. « Ils ont fait beaucoup de testes. Scanners, IRM, stimulations par électrodes. J'ignorais ce qu'ils cherchaient à ce moment là, mais j'ai su qu'ils l'avaient trouvé le jour où ils ont arrêté les Maths pour m'emmener dans une sorte de salle informatique du future. Je me souviens avoir été émerveillé par toute cette technologie. Le Docteur Lowner m'a tendu une feuille, avec des chiffres, des équations, des lignes de système binaire, tout un tas de chose que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un bug informatique, et que je devais le craquer, et le réparer. Puis ils m'ont laissés seul... je ne sais plus si ça a duré des heures, des jours ou des semaines, mais j'ai fini par trouvé le bug, craqué le système et réparé le tout. Quand ils sont venu me cherché, j'ai vu dans leur yeux que tout avait changé. Je n'était plus le gamin qu'ils avaient pris à sa famille, j'étais le génie qui avait rejoins leur équipe. Ils m'ont alors expliqué que c'était l'épreuve finale, et que je l'avais réussi. » Fini t-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

« La dernière épreuve de quoi ?! » Demanda Stiles avec un brin d'agacement, il ne comprenait pas, et il était en colère contre ces gens dont il ignorait tout.

« La dernière épreuve de recrutement. Je suis devenu ce jour là le plus jeune Agent à la défense du territoire jamais recruté. »

« Tu fais donc parti de l'Armé ? » Demanda son père, incapable de cacher ce ton de fierté dans sa voix.

« Oui. Une partie très fermée, très... secrète, de l'Armée. »

« Quoi ? La CIA ? » Se moqua légèrement son jumeau, sans aucune méchanceté.

« Non. La CIA n'est là que pour paré les coups de conspirationnistes. C'est un bouclier pour cacher les vrais sections secrète de la défense Américaine. » S'amusa Stuart. « Le monde entier est dirigé par l'informatique, de l'économie d'un pays à son système d'armement. Les cyberattaques sont devenues la plus grande menace contre ce pays. Ma section est destinée à les trouver, et les éliminer. »

« Tu es donc... un Nerd ! Quelle nouvelle ! » Se moqua Stiles.

Stuart donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère en riant, mais ne répliqua pas. Stiles compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en dire plus, et respecta ça.

« Tu as été... bien traité ? » Demanda son père avec, encore, culpabilité.

« Je te l'ai dis, j'étais le petit génie du groupe ! » S'amusa t-il avant de voir que son père avait besoin d'un peu plus qu'une simple blague. « Je ne regrette pas ma décision papa. Je ne regrette rien de ces dernière années... si ce n'est votre absence. » Ajouta t-il alors.

Le shérif acquiesça, puis quitta sa chaise pour débarrasser les tasses, avant de passer derrière ses fils, une main posée sur chacune de leurs épaules opposées.

« Je vais prendre une douche, puis je file faire trois courses. J'ai crus comprendre qu'on recevait du monde ce midi. » Ajouta t-il d'un ton faussement réprobateur envers Stiles, qui lui fit une mine tout aussi faussement désolée.

John embrassa leurs deux têtes, puis s'en alla après une dernière tape sur l'épaule de Stiles. Les jumeau se retrouvèrent alors seul pour la première fois, et le silence qui s'installa n'avait jamais été aussi pesant entre eux. Stiles jouait toujours avec les doigts de son frères, le regard posé sur leurs mains liées.

« Tu m'as manqué... » Lâcha t-il enfin, comme s'il avait eut besoin de le lui dire depuis des années.

Stuart posa alors son front contre la tempe de son jumeau, fermant les yeux. C'était pour cela qu'il était revenu, qu'il avait tout fait pour revenir, pour cet instant précis, ce moment de plénitude. Il était enfin entier. Et ça valait tout les sacrifices du monde, tout l'or du monde. Mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment la sécurité de tout un pays ? Stuart vous dirait que oui, mais, dans le font de son cœur, il savait qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur.

\- « Je suis là Stiles. Je ne partirais plus, plus jamais... Je suis là. » Dit-il, un goût amère, comme celui de la trahison, envahissant sa bouche...


End file.
